


Intensive Care

by jigjoo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassination, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigjoo/pseuds/jigjoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jim's last scene, Sebastian has a last mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensive Care

“I just wanted someone like me.” Jim closed his eyes, fingers trailing slowly over his forearm. They stopped only when they were obstructed by the needle in his wrist. He hissed quietly, looking down at it.

“Don’t do that, Jim.” The nurse- he was the nurse, wasn’t he? That’s what he had assumed he was, after all, even though he wasn’t supposed to assume anything at all. That was what normal people did. He wasn’t normal people- The nurse had gentle fingers, settling the consulting criminal into a more comfortable position.

Jim wrinkled his nose, pulling away a bit because it was not okay for him to be touched like this, without him initiating the touching. It just wasn’t okay. He didn’t let normal people to touch him. Or command him! A belated wave of ire rolled through him, sitting him up and tightening his expression into a glare. “Who are you?”

“Sebastian.” He’d told him at least fifty times since he’d been transferred in. Sebastian tapped the side of the syringe, making absolutely certain that there were no air bubbles in it. He didn’t suppose it mattered, not with this specific injection. The propofol would take him out in seconds.

The assassin looked down at his old boss, who was still saying something about how there was nobody who understood him. Nobody like him. And soon there wasn’t even him any more.


End file.
